oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Skill Pets
Skill Pets & Family Pest This week we've got four new skilling pets up for grabs as well as an all new miniquest and even more quality of life features! Skill Pets The second batch of skilling pets is here! Those of you committed to the grind now have a chance, albeit a very small one, of getting your hands on a cute, skilling-related follower to show off to all your friends. Skilling pets are now available for Agility, Farming, Thieving & Runecrafting! Agility - Giant Squirrel - Obtained when completing any agility course and from Brimhaven arena ticket dispensers. Farming - Tangleroot - Obtained from the Tithe farm and when checking the health and harvesting the final crops of any fully grown farming patch. Thieving - Raccoon - Obtained when stealing from stalls, pickpocketing from NPCs, picking fruit in the Sorceress’ garden and looting grand gold chests within Pyramid Plunder. Runecrafting - Rift Guardian - Obtained when crafting any runes at their respective altars. The Rift Guardian can transform into a style for each type of rune, to do so simply craft runes at the altar with the Guardian following you. Family Pest Miniquest All adventurers love rewards don't they? Well who better than the wealthy Fitzharmon family of the Family Crest quest to give you them. A new miniquest awaits, who knows what problem they have this time but maybe that is for you to find out. Speak to Dimintheis in south eastern Varrock to start Family Pest! As a reward, you will be granted the ability to own each of the brothers gauntlets, Chaos gauntlets, Goldsmithing gauntlets & Cooking gauntlets at the same time! Nature Grotto Agility Shortcut A new agility shortcut has been added between the fairy ring island in the River Salve & Mort Myre Swamp near the Nature grotto, requiring 50 Agility. In other news... *Wearing items from the Rogues set increases the chance of pickpocketing double loot with the full set providing a 100% chance. *The ‘New Key’ which gives access to Dark beasts found during the Mournings End Questline can now be placed on the keyring. *The Staff of the Dead and all variants can now autocast crumble undead. *Slayer masters will now offer to sell you any items required when providing you with a slayer task. *Improved the keyring interface to provide instant feedback when clicked and display which key is adjacent to the current selection. Bugfixes *Restoration pool delays are now only applied for PvP combat. *Removed Redwood fence archways in order to prevent them being visible from the dungeon level. *Ambient lighting has been added to the furniture in the Achievement gallery to improve the colouring. *POH Benches can no longer be removed by logging out while seated on them. *Barbarian Assault’s egg conversion machine has been reverted back to converting eggs to a consistent colour. *All gems mined from Gem rocks now provide a chance of finding a Clue Geode. *Adjusted Watson's dialogue when asking about master clues. *Adjusted some spelling in an elite clue scroll. *Players can now enter the Arzinian gold mine after defeating the demon before collecting the quest reward in order to complete the achievement diary task. *Adjusted the price of the Amulet of Fury (or) to account for the ornament kit. *The jewellery box now displays 'Games Necklace' instead of 'Necklace of Minigames.' *The Hitpoints bar now displays very low Hitpoints correctly. New Jmod Today we welcome Mod TomH to the OldSchool Team! Mod TomH has been a member of the RuneScape QA team for almost 10 years and today joins our team as a Lead QA Analyst. Be sure to give him a warm welcome and follow him on Twitter. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team